


Not the First Time, Not the Fifth

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Challenge: Porn Paragraph-a-Thon, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Porn, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time, not the fifth, not the tenth, but it's still new, all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the First Time, Not the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Moar pr0n for the [Porn-Paragraph-a-Thon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/224268.html)! Prompt: Sam/Dean, discovery.

It's not the first time, not the fifth, not the tenth, but it's still new, all of this. Sam knows some things: He knows what Dean's cock tastes like on his tongue; what Dean sounds like when he comes with Sam buried deep inside him, pinning Dean's hands to the mattress; what Dean sounds like when he's got Sam bent over the desk, or a chair, or even the hood of the Impala, and Dean's stroking his back, whispering, "That's right, baby, let me hear it"; what Dean sounds like when they're sleepy in the shower in the morning, and Sam kneels to take Dean in his mouth. He knows all of this, but there's so much Sam doesn't yet know: whether Dean will whimper or growl when Sam spanks him; whether Dean will let Sam blindfold him; what Dean will sound like when tomorrow, in the shower, Sam drops to his knees (as he plans to) but, instead of the slow, greedy blow job he usually bestows, Sam turns him and licks delicately at his hole. So much Sam doesn't know, but he wants to find out, all of it, a long process of discovery he hopes will never end.


End file.
